The Journey After
by missindependent4
Summary: "Who would have thought I had to go through everything I did to find what I wanted and needed most in death?"  Sometimes death can be more fulfilling than life as Harry and Draco discover.  Mostly DH compliant, EWE, DMHP, One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I was watching the Lord of the Rings and the quote below inspired this one-shot. The italics indicate a flashback and is mostly DH compliant minus the epilogue and some other huge things that will soon be made clear.

I haven't seen any stories quite like it so I hope everyone enjoys and reviews after. Also, for those who read Sexy Slytherins I plan on writing a sequel, but am not sure when I will have it out.

* * *

><p><em>No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one that we all must take. The grey rain-curtain of this world rolls back, and all turns to silver glass, and then you see it. <em>– From The Lord of the Rings The Return of the King by J.R.R. Tolkien

* * *

><p>When Harry went to face Voldemort during the Final Battle he knew that one of two things would happen. Either he would die or Voldemort would. Nobody, not even Harry himself, expected for both of them to fall.<p>

Dying felt a lot like falling, as if he had been thrown off his broom and was falling to the ground, but instead of the painful crash that he expected he landed gently in soft grass, the strong scent of it overtaking his nostrils and for the first time in his life he felt at peace.

The sun was shining down brightly on him and it wasn't too hot or cool, but then a figure was standing over him, blocking out the sun and providing shade.

"Hey, kiddo. Have a nice fall?"

Harry's eyes slowly opened and he blinked several times before the blurry figure came into focus. No, it couldn't be, but perhaps…he was dead right? So why couldn't it be?

"Sirius?"

"Yep, it's me. Welcome to your new life."

Harry continued to lie in the grass watching Sirius, his godfather who he had seen fall through the veil, grin down at him, his black hair falling into his eyes and framing his face.

"Is this real? You – you're here!"

"No," said Sirius, reaching out a hand so he could help Harry up. "_You_ are _here_. There are some people who want to see you so we best get going."

Harry grasped the hand and he almost began to cry, the feeling of Sirius' hand in his firm and rough. He wondered if Sirius would vanish like a ghost, that this was all too good to be true.

Then he remembered the fact that he was dead and there were many friends he had left behind, like Ron and Hermione, and Teddy. Teddy who would grow up without a godfather just like Harry had.

His reverie was broken when Sirius wrapped an arm around his shoulders and looked at him.

"I missed you, Sirius. So much."

Tears filled Harry's eyes and he swiped at them, not wanting the older man to see him cry, but Sirius just squeezed his shoulders.

"I missed you too, but I think there are others who have missed you more. We're going this way."

Beyond the green field there were woods and they entered, walking along a dirt path in the cool shade.

"Is this where you live then? Have you always been here after – after…" The words stuck in Harry's throat and he couldn't speak at the moment, his throat tight and aching.

"After I died? Yes. This is where we all come to. Well, the ones who were allowed to pass through."

"Pass through?" Harry asked, confused. Up ahead he could see a home that resembled a log cabin. Smoke was rising from the stone chimney and it appeared that this is where they were headed. "Does that mean Voldemort is here?"

Sirius laughed and shook his head, slinging an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"No, you don't have to worry about that. He went to another world so you'll never see him again."

Relief flooded through him and for the first time Harry realized that he had defeated Voldemort and he was gone. It had yet to sink in that he was gone from the wizarding world too.

Sirius led the way as they ascended the stairs and he opened the door, the sound of chatter and laughter ringing throughout the room.

The room silenced almost immediately when the people in the room noticed Sirius and they all peered at him anxiously, waiting for something, or rather someone.

"Is he here?" Harry heard a female voice ask.

Sirius cleared his throat and gave a nod before speaking. "Perhaps the day has come too early, but nevertheless it has happened and we are all happy to see him again. Harry, come in."

His godfather stepped aside and Harry was able to enter and see into the house. He was immediately standing in a living room which was filled with many people. There was Remus with his arm around Tonks whose hair was bright red and next to them was Moody. Then there was Fred and even Cedric Diggory was there! Standing to the left in deep purple robes with silver slivered moons and a long gray beard was Dumbledore. Tears filled Harry's eyes as he stepped towards the man that he had looked up to for so many years.

"Sir," Harry croaked and Dumbledore smiled serenely at him with the twinkle still in his eye.

"Congratulations, Harry," he said and he bowed slightly. "You have done everything I could have ever asked of you. I'm terribly sorry that it had to end this way for you."

Harry could only nod, not trusting himself to speak at the moment. He was feeling so overwhelmed with emotions that he was surprised he hadn't started to cry.

"There are two other people who are very eager to meet you, Harry," Dumbledore stated, that smile and twinkle still aimed towards him. "They've waited a very long time."

His former mentor and Headmaster stepped aside and there they were, the two people Harry had never met and the reason he had fulfilled the prophecy.

James and Lily Potter stood next to one another, James' arm wrapped around his wife and they were both smiling, tears in Lily's green eyes, the same ones that Harry had.

"Mum? Dad?"

"Hello, Harry."

They held open their arms and Harry knew he could no longer keep the tears at bay. Moving forward he felt their arms wrap around him and the tears were hot and heavy against his cheeks. He sobbed for several minutes and Lily and James tightened their arms around him until he was able to get himself under control.

"So I – I'm dead?" Harry asked, wiping his eyes so he could see clearly.

"Yes, Harry. This is where you come to once you've passed on from the other life," explained Lily.

Harry looked around the room once more, finally beginning to understand that he would never be going back to the world he used to know. There would be no more Hogwarts, Dursleys, fighting deatheaters, or searching for horcruxes.

He never thought death would be so freeing.

* * *

><p>There was no sense of time, really, although the leaves had changed from green to yellow and orange, but he had learned that the bitter cold of winter would never arrive.<p>

He had learned that the house he first came to was his parents and Sirius had been living with them ever since he had fallen through the veil and passed over. There were no worries or troubles in this world, no Voldemorts or Grindewalds to chase after, and this would be his life forever.

Harry had always hoped to see his parents once again when he died and his wish was granted. He took every advantage to talk and laugh with them, to be the son he had never been.

People came to visit them and Harry met Dumbledore's sister, his grandparents, and old friends of his parents.

Besides spending a lot of time with his parents, Sirius, and Remus, he also visited Dumbledore frequently. It was during one of his visits when Dumbledore gave him quite the shock.

"Severus is coming by to visit, Harry. I hope you don't mind." He gave Harry a knowing look as Harry's mouth dropped open.

He had forgotten all about Snape, that he had fallen during the war. It took Harry several months after the former Potions Professor killed Dumbledore that he understood that Snape had made an oath and both Dumbledore and Snape knew that the day would come.

"Alright," Harry replied softly and Dumbledore smiled at him.

Shortly after there was a knock and Dumbledore rose to answer it, beckoning Snape inside.

Harry always thought of his old professor as a dour man, with greasy lank hair, and sallow skin. Perhaps death had changed the man for he appeared to be healthy, his skin no longer pale and his hair thick and shiny.

"Mr. Potter," Snape greeted smoothly with a nod.

"Professor."

They all sat around the table and Dumbledore served tea and biscuits. One thing Harry always wondered about was if they ate and slept in the afterlife and apparently they did. It wasn't something necessary, more of a pleasure really, that they all indulged in.

"I must say congratulations, Potter. I had high hopes that you would defeat Voldemort," stated Snape sincerely. Harry's eyes widened in shock and Snape rolled his eyes. "Those who watched the Final Battle waited with bated breaths for him to finally fall, although both of your deaths were quite the surprise, I assure you. I'm positive Black wanted to throw you a 'Welcome to the Afterlife' party but your mother persuaded him out of that one."

Dumbledore chuckled and Harry blinked several times before speaking.

"What do you mean they watched the Final Battle? How?"

"The Looking Room," answered his old mentor. He had set down his tea and folded his hands on top of the table. "I'm surprised nobody has mentioned it to you yet, but you have been rather busy catching up with people. It's a house outside the western edge of the woods where one can go to look at the living world. When Remus passed through and explained what was occurring I'm sure you can imagine the mad dash there to view what was happening."

There was a room where he could see Ron and Hermione? A place where he could watch how the world was coping in the aftermath of Voldemort's death?

"If you like I can take you there," Dumbledore offered.

Harry looked up and smiled, giving a nod. "Yes, sir. I'd like that."

Dumbledore nodded back and he turned his attention to Snape, his expression of concern and worry.

"Severus, how is young Mister Malfoy? I know things have been difficult for him, especially as of late."

A pair of onyx and blue eyes glanced at Harry momentarily until they slid back to one another.

Malfoy? Draco Malfoy had died?

Harry had heard nothing about Malfoy ever since they had escaped Malfoy Manor that fateful night when he had lied about Harry's identity. Apparently between that time and the Final Battle the blonde had passed over. He wondered if he was murdered and why hadn't he seen Malfoy here yet?

"Not well. He spends most of his time in the Looking Room."

"Ahh," said Dumbledore and Harry had the suspicious feeling that the old headmaster had already known the answer.

"Malfoy died?" Harry asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore replied gravely. "Voldemort discovered that Draco had lied about your identity and made an example of him. He's been here for quite some time now."

Harry paled, not even able to imagine how horrible a death Malfoy died. Perhaps he didn't suffer, but Harry knew that Voldemort wasn't that forgiving.

"Did his parents survive then?"

Snape nodded. "Lucius is serving time in Azkaban and his mother is under house arrest."

"But what about Crabbe? He died in the fiendfyre."

"Mr. Crabbe did not pass over to our world, Harry," answered Dumbledore gravely.

"Oh," he said softly, wondering how Malfoy must have felt. Those that he knew who had died had apparently not gone to their world after their deaths which made him wonder why Draco was here. Harry wasn't going to ask Snape or Dumbledore, sure that neither of them would appreciate it.

"Perhaps Harry and I will see him tomorrow when we visit the Looking Room," said Dumbledore.

Harry looked up, the headmaster's eyes twinkling at him once more. He had no doubt that tomorrow he would be meeting Malfoy again.

* * *

><p>The Looking Room strangely reminded Harry of the Department of Mysteries and the room that held all of the prophecies. There were rows upon rows of round objects that when looked at closely appeared to be mirrors, but Harry had no doubt that when one peered into it they would not find their reflection.<p>

"How do you know which one to look into?" Harry asked, noticing that there were all different sizes of the looking glasses, but they were all round.

"It does not matter which one for any will show you what you wish to see."

"But there're so many."

Dumbledore smiled serenely at him in the dimly lit room. "Yes, but there are many people here are there not?"

He had a point, but Harry found that they were alone in the large room, or so he believed.

"Mr. Malfoy."

Harry's head whipped around and he saw Draco Malfoy jump and turn, his thin pale hands gripping a looking glass tightly.

One thing Harry had noticed about everyone in the afterlife was that the worn and weary look that Harry had remembered on everyone was gone. The crippled black hand that Dumbledore had in his last year was remedied and looked normal. Remus was healthy, no longer haggard in appearance, and he was no longer infected by the werewolf bite.

But Draco Malfoy still looked haunted, as if even in death he was still being chased by Voldemort himself. His hair was lank and lacked its usual shine, purple lines were smudged underneath his dull gray eyes, and he appeared to be ghastly thin, worse than Harry had been when living with the Dursleys.

"Sir," Draco whispered quietly and it was only after looking at Dumbledore did he notice Harry. His eyes widened comically like a deer and he froze in place, not daring to move.

"I'm sure you are aware that Harry here has passed. I was merely showing him the Looking Room." Dumbledore turned to Harry, a smile on his aged face and he gave a slight bow indicating his leave. "Harry, I'll leave you to peruse the Looking Room."

The older man turned down one of the rows disappearing out of sight leaving Harry and Draco to stare at one another awkwardly.

"I – I didn't know you were here," Harry finally said. The room was eerily quiet and Harry felt as if his voice traveled like a sonorous charm throughout it.

Draco gave a sharp nod, still gripping the looking glass with a deathly grip. "For a while now," the blonde replied shakily.

Harry wondered if Draco thought he was going to try and curse him, but they both knew that it wasn't possible since there were no such things as wands or magic here and they were already dead. He wasn't sure what to say to the other teen, but Draco quickly turned and slipped down one of the aisles, his quick footsteps growing fainter by the second.

Harry sighed, not sure what to make of Draco Malfoy. It was as if he was in this life due to some sort of accordance and he could yet to live peacefully. Or maybe Malfoy didn't want to live peacefully here.

He decided to not think much longer about Malfoy because he could feel his head beginning to ache over it and instead he approached a looking glass, a medium-sized one that was trimmed in gold. Taking a deep breath, he looked into it.

At first all he saw was indeed his own reflection, but the picture slowly began to swirl and change, the focus clearing after several moments. It was somewhat like a pensive in that he was transported to the room he was in, but this time there was no other Harry to be wary of and he could watch what was occurring as a mere observer.

Harry instantly recognized the room with its mismatched furniture and the smells wafting about. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all sitting at the Weasley kitchen table in the burrow looking forlorn and Harry spotted tear tracks on Hermione's cheeks.

"I can't possibly go tomorrow!" Ginny wailed, her eyes tearing up, but Harry thought they looked oddly forced.

Ron glared at his sister and his hands clenched. "Fine, then don't go. Nobody asked you to go to his funeral and you won't be missed."

"B-but I was his girlfriend! Of course I'll be missed!"

Ron snarled and stood up, looming over a cowering Ginny. "Oh shut up, Ginny! You two weren't dating and when you had it was barely for any time at all!"

Ginny burst into tears and she fled from the room leaving Ron breathing heavily and still standing. Hermione gently touched his elbow, but he jerked away from her touch.

"Ron, she's having a difficult time. We all are."

"I'm tired of listening to her bitch about how her future husband is dead. I ought to tell her Harry was gay anyway."

"What?" Hermione gasped and Harry winced.

Harry recalled the night when they were in the woods hunting for horcruxes and Hermione had already fallen asleep. He had known for a while now why he never felt anything for Cho or Ginny and he wasn't sure he could keep it in any longer with not knowing how much longer he could be around. He had whispered Ron's name to find the redhead still awake and then he blurted it out, surprised that his friend had taken the news so well. The next day they found the horcrux and he never had a chance to tell Hermione.

Inside the Weasley's kitchen Ron turned towards Hermione, the glare still on his face.

"Yes, you heard me. Harry was gay. He told me when we were searching for horcruxes."

Hermione was silent and it was Ron's harsh voice that broke the quiet.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the funeral."

He quickly left the room and Harry watched Hermione's lower lip tremble until tears rolled down her cheeks and her sobs echoed throughout the kitchen.

Harry didn't want to see the pain his friends were going back through in this life and at that thought he was suddenly back in the Looking Room, the looking glass in the his hand and his reflection staring back at him. For the first time since he died he felt his chest ache, the peace that had dwelt within suddenly unsettled.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Harry's parents asked where he was running off to he lied and he inwardly winced at the thought. Was this something he would have done often if they had survived? It was useless to think about it now since they were all dead and finally together.<p>

The Looking Room was silent and dim as it had been the day before. The mirrors shone with the little sunlight that came in through the windows and Harry grabbed the nearest looking glass, peering into it.

He waited for hours watching as Neville visited his parents for the first time since the war ended in St. Mungo's and Ginny sit down, writing a letter to Dean Thomas. He watched Ron cry in his room over Harry's death, the first time Harry could recall ever seeing Ron cry. He saw Andromeda dressing Teddy, the baby's hair changing rapidly from yellow to red to pink. Andromeda sighed, appearing too old and weary to be caring for a young baby boy.

When it came time for his funeral he had never seen so many people in one place, including the beginning of the year feast at Hogwarts. Luna Lovegood sat next to Neville, her robes a splendid lime green with fluttering gold snitches and lightning bolts. The Weasley family along with Hermione, Andromeda, and Teddy, sat in the front row, Molly Weasley bawling the entire time. Both Ron and Hermione had spoken at his funeral, recalling memories that made Harry and everyone in attendance laugh. After the ceremony people began to disperse, but Harry walked forward, eyeing the silver casket as he ran into people, none of them even noticing as his body partially passed through theirs.

He was dressed in formal robes and he wondered who had made that decision because it wouldn't have been his first choice. Pale hands were wrapped around his charred wand which was lying gently on his abdomen. The ridiculous glasses he had sported for so many years were still on his face and he reached forward with shaky hands, brushing back his messy fringe.

There it was. Instead of being a faded scar, the lightning bolt was a blistering red that seemed to not have abated since the Final Battle. After he had passed his vision was clearer than ever before and the scar that had made him a household name had vanished. In his first life it still burned as a reminder of what it had signified for so many years.

Harry pushed his hair back into place, taking one last look at his body before closing his eyes.

He knew that he was back in the Looking Room, but he kept his eyes closed and his hands stayed wrapped around the looking glass. There was a slight movement and his eyes snapped open to find Malfoy holding his very own mirror, this one small enough to fit in the palm of his hand.

"Malfoy," Harry greeted, noting that the other teen appeared skittish and his looks were still not up to their usual Malfoy standards.

"Potter."

They continued to stare at each other until Malfoy quickly moved away, turning around the corner and down one of the other aisles of mirrors.

Harry didn't try to stop him.

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure what his draw was to the Looking Room, but he had been going there ever since Dumbledore first showed it to him. When Harry met Dumbledore with tea and noted that he hadn't seen Harry around in quite a bit Harry blushed, knowing that he was caught out, but Dumbledore said nothing, only giving him a look that said he knew what Harry was up to.<p>

Harry didn't want to say that he was obsessed with the living world because he had so many people here to spend his time with, but there was some inexplicable pull to the Looking Room.

It was a guarantee that every time Harry went Malfoy would also be there. Not once had Harry run into another person other than Malfoy and he wondered how this could be. Perhaps there was some strange sort of magic working in this world, a force that wands couldn't wield.

"What do you see?" Harry asked Malfoy one day.

Malfoy jumped, the looking glass dropping from his hands and shattering. It immediately disappeared and moments later it was on the shelf next to them, whole once more.

"What do you care?" Malfoy sneered. "It's not any of your business, Potter."

"But you're in here so much so there must be some reason."

Malfoy scowled at him, but he didn't seem inclined to run past Harry and flee.

"You're one to talk. Ever since you died you've been here, haven't you? You didn't even know I was dead until Dumbledore brought you here."

Malfoy had a point, but Harry ignored the fact.

"Actually Snape came to visit Dumbledore when I was visiting and that's how I found out. I'm sorry, Malfoy."

A pained look crossed over Draco's face and he closed his eyes as if it would ease it. When he opened his eyes they were glaring at Harry.

"For what? Not being able to save me?" he mocked. "You wouldn't have even if you could've."

"That's not true!" Harry cried out indignantly. He hadn't felt this flare of anger and rush of adrenaline since he was alive and naturally only Malfoy could ignite these feelings in Harry, even when he was dead.

"Then tell me, Potter," snarled Malfoy, stepping closer to him. Harry was sure that if they still had wands they would be pointed at each other's throats, both wanting to hex the other silly. "Why didn't you try to stop me from fleeing Hogwarts? You were there that night! Dumbledore told me afterwards and all you did was run madly after me and Snape, cursing us both!"

Harry stepped back as if he had been punched and he grasped the shelf of the looking glasses. Why hadn't he tried to save Malfoy? It had nothing to do with the fact that Malfoy was a git and everything to do with Harry's hatred for his father and former dislike with Snape and also to do with letting his emotions get the best of him. He was so caught up in anger that night, only wanting revenge for what had happened that he never thought that Malfoy would be running towards his death.

His shoulders slumped in defeat and the fight within him had dwindled to nothing.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy," Harry apologized. "I'm sorry you had to go through what you did. You didn't deserve to die like this."

Malfoy stood up straighter and he took a step back from Harry, his own anger seeming to dissipate.

"Neither did you, Potter."

With that Malfoy turned around left.

* * *

><p>"Do you live near here?" Harry asked the following day when he saw Malfoy in the Looking Room. Pleasantries between him and Malfoy never went very far so he thought best to just cut to the chase.<p>

"I live with Snape. He was my godfather, you know."

"Really?" Harry asked in genuine surprise. "I didn't know. I mean, I knew he liked you back at Hogwarts, but I thought that was just because you were a good Potions student."

For the first time ever Harry saw Draco smile, but it quickly disappeared, replaced by a look of melancholy.

"I miss Potions," the blonde admitted.

They were both sitting underneath a window in the room, which, Harry had come to notice, was a rather dour building. From the outside it appeared to be a large barn and on the inside there were very few windows giving off light, but rows upon rows of mirrors.

"I miss quidditch."

Draco rolled his eyes and smirked. "You would. I bet you miss beating me."

Harry smiled and bumped his shoulder into Draco's playfully. "Yeah, but you were always the best to fly against. You made me have to work for it."

A surprised look passed over Draco's face and he sighed.

"Why do you always come here?" Draco asked softly, turning his head to look at Harry. "I know you must miss Weasley and Granger, but you have so many people in this world already."

Harry shrugged, not wanting to admit that the draw to the room had more to do with Malfoy now instead of the looking glasses.

"I dunno. I just feel pulled towards it. It's not that I so much want to be in the other world, because you're right, I have people here who I would have done anything to see again in the other world. What about you?"

He wasn't sure Draco would answer due to his resistance of when Harry asked what he saw when he looked in the mirrors.

"My parents. A lot of my friends are gone."

Harry recalled Dumbledore's words about Crabbe, how he had not passed on to this world, and it was with the sudden realization that many of Draco's former friends and housemates did not pass over like them.

"I'm sorry. That even now you can't see them. It must be hard."

Draco closed his eyes and nodded. He squeezed them tightly as if trying to hold back tears and Harry gently laid his hand on Draco's leg, patting it.

Surprisingly the blonde did not try and push Harry away, but he continued to sit there. His eyes opened and they were glassy with tears.

"When I died I hoped to see Crabbe, but then I found out he wasn't here. Do you know how awful I felt when I hoped one of my friends or my parents died just so they could be with me?"

There was anguish written all over Draco's face and Harry was beginning to understand why he looked so haunted even now.

"When they did die and didn't pass over here I didn't understand at first how they couldn't but I could. I still don't understand. But what hurts even more is the fact that I know my father won't come here after he dies. He'll go where everyone else goes and it's hard to accept that even in my death I can't be at peace with him."

Harry couldn't imagine what it would be like to never see his parents again. When he was alive he always hoped to see them after he died, but even after that? It must have been incredibly hard, despite the fact that Draco seemed to be at odds with his father.

"What about your mum?"

Draco shrugged, looking down at Harry's hand on his leg. Harry noticed, but didn't remove it, hoping that it provided comfort to Draco.

"She might. I just don't understand why I'm here. I was a deatheater, after all."

"And so was Snape. You weren't evil and dark. Just…misled. You don't deserve to be where the others are."

They sat in silence for several minutes until Harry squeezed Draco's leg, causing the blonde to look at him, his gray eyes clear now.

"Do you want to meet my mum and dad? "

"Really?" Draco asked, his tone indicating that he was shocked at the offer.

"Yeah. There's no need for you to be lonely here, Draco."

It was the first time that Harry had ever said Malfoy's first name, but he figured there was a first for everything. There was no sense in keeping up a rivalry with Malfoy in this life, one that would last forever. It was time to build new bridges and Harry knew that Draco was in desperate need of a friend right now.

"Alright."

They stood up and together they left the Looking Room, the first time they had gone in without ever peering into a looking glass.

* * *

><p>One thing Harry had realized that there was no real sense of direction in the afterlife either. It wasn't as if Harry had really memorized where Dumbledore lived or where the Looking Room was located, but he knew instinctually where these places were at.<p>

Up ahead stood Harry's house and he wondered if Draco lived near here, but then again distance was all relative too.

"I've seen your house before, but never been in," Draco stated as they walked towards it. "I've passed it going to the fields."

Harry had never seen Draco at the fields, the place where he first arrived and met Sirius, in all the times that he had been there, but perhaps they had merely missed each other by chance.

They stood outside the front door for a moment, Draco appearing nervous which Harry thought was odd. Maybe he thought everyone would hate him because of his family? He wondered if Draco had ever run into anyone other than Snape or Dumbledore since he had been here.

"Don't worry, they're friendly. It's not like they'll kill you or anything."

Draco sent him a scowl at the poor joke and Harry shrugged, a grin on his face.

"Worth a try. Come on."

Despite Draco's reluctance he followed Harry into the cozy house.

"Mum! Dad! Sirius? I have a friend!"

They heard the approaching footsteps and Harry noticed Draco shift from foot to foot nervously. Harry flashed him a reassuring smile before he saw his parents and Sirius enter.

"Mum, Dad, Siri, this is Draco Malfoy. He's a…friend. We went to Hogwarts together."

Harry knew that behind every death there was a story and it was rare to see many young people, or at least Harry hadn't seen that many. He had spent numerous afternoons with Fred, although it seemed that he and Cedric Diggory were together a lot. Harry wished he could somehow send word to the Weasleys that Fred was doing just fine.

Neither his parents nor Sirius seemed surprised to see Draco and Harry had his suspicions that Dumbledore had explained everything to them.

"Mr. Malfoy, welcome!" exclaimed James and he stepped forward to shake Draco's hand. "Very nice to meet you."

"You too, sir." The two shook hands and so did Sirius.

"So you're Cissa's son, eh?" he said, glancing over Draco. "Pointy nose, gray eyes, bottle blonde hair, yep, you're her offspring."

"Sirius!" admonished Lily, shooting him a dark look.

"Just kidding! Almost." He grinned and scampered off into the kitchen before he could face Lily's speech about proper manners.

"Do excuse him," she said, turning towards Draco and smiling. "Severus has talked a bit about you. He tells me you were quite the student."

A blush painted Draco's cheeks pink and he ducked his head for a moment. "Thank you."

Harry had almost forgotten the fact that his mother and Snape had been friends, but it became clear that whatever had happened to them in the past had been mended. Although Snape was cordial to his father and Sirius, neither of them would be what Harry would call friends.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Harry offered, leading the way towards the kitchen. "Mum makes excellent lemon biscuits."

"Alright, thank you. Severus and I can't exactly cook, although I guess it doesn't really matter."

"But when good food is offered, you must accept it!" James said.

They all sat around the kitchen table making idle chatter, well, Harry's family did. Draco mostly listened and sometimes chimed it. Harry was thankful that their past life was not discussed because he wasn't sure Draco was ready to divulge that information to Harry or his family.

After a while Sirius left to go visit Remus and James and Lily also left, to where Harry wasn't sure, but he had the feeling they wanted to give him and Draco some time alone.

"Do you want to go to the fields?" Harry suggested and Draco nodded.

They walked in silence, the gently breeze blowing their hair as the scent of fresh tulips wafted about them. When they reached the field they both sat down, Harry lying on his back and looking up at the sky, white clouds moving and transforming above him.

"When I died I woke up in this field. Sirius met me," Harry stated, not sure if Draco was willing to discuss his own coming into existence here, but he hoped that eventually Draco would open up to him.

"Not your parents?" Draco asked surprised. He laid back, the grass crinkling beneath him and he closed his eyes.

"It wasn't ever a conscious thought that when I died I would meet them. I had been so hurt by Sirius' death and affected by it the most that he at the forefront in my mind so I think that's why."

Draco didn't reply for several moments and Harry's own eyes drifted closed in the peaceful silence until he heard the blonde speak.

"Dumbledore met me here when I first awoke. I was terrified and wanted to run in the other direction because of what occurred on the tower, but I couldn't. It was like there was some other power there making me stay and he started explaining to me where I was, what happened."

Harry couldn't imagine how Draco had felt seeing the one person he was probably most terrified of, Voldemort aside. He knew that the guilt must have been immense after what he tried to do and to have seen the man he almost tried to kill after he died had to have been overwhelming.

"He said he forgave me," Draco said so quietly that Harry had to strain to hear, even though they were lying right next to one another. "That he knew all along what I was doing, but he never held it against me."

Turning on to his side to face Draco he watched the blonde lie still, eyes opened towards the sky.

"I don't think he ever blamed you, Draco."

"I realize that now, but back then…if I could go back I would have done things differently."

Harry chewed his lips, turning Draco's words over in his mind. There would have been things Harry would have done differently too, like not going to the Department of Mysteries that fateful night or grabbing the Triwizard Cup before Cedric. Maybe he would have even accepted Draco's hand in friendship.

"I think there are things we all regret, but there's no use dwelling on it. What's done is done and we're here now."

"You're not angry or upset that you died? That you left behind Granger, Weasley, the Weaselette?"

Draco turned so he was now facing Harry, his slender pale hands curled beneath his cheek. Harry shrugged, somewhat shocked at his own reaction.

"It's difficult seeing them suffer because of me, but I had lost so many people because of Voldemort. Ron and Hermione still have each other and the Weasleys. Neville has Luna and I was never really attracted to Ginny. She and Dean Thomas have been writing back and forth. Even if I had survived Voldemort, what would I have gone back to? Everyone else will move on eventually."

Draco stared at him in awe and he shook his head. "How can you say that? Be so nonchalant about it?"

"You miss it," Harry stated, watching a look of pain cross over Draco's face.

"I miss my mother. The life I had before Voldemort. I know that if I survived my life would have been miserable afterwards, but it's hard to accept."

"When the times comes, your mother will pass here, Draco. You have to believe that."

His response was only a nod, but Draco sent Harry a small smile which was answer enough.

* * *

><p>Although there was no real sense of time here Harry watched as time passed for his friends in the living world. He saw Hermione move back in with her parents after Ron's anger became too much and she entered into the Healing Training Program at St. Mungo's. He watched as Ron failed Auror Training, letting his emotions get the best of him so he couldn't perform as he had before or during the war. He saw Molly Weasley finally find a purpose after all of her losses with having Ginny home to tutor her for her last year of NEWTS. Harry thought it was good for his former adoptive mother to have Ginny home to preoccupy her time with.<p>

He watched as everyone who had fought in the Final Battle and even many who didn't volunteer their time in the rebuilding of Hogwarts and if there was one place Harry wanted to go back to in that world it was the old castle, the first real home he had known.

It had seemed like he had just died, but Harry had known that wasn't true for different reasons. He could visibly see time pass in the Looking Room and his and Draco's tentative friendship had grown even stronger.

The blonde had finally shown Harry where he and Snape lived, a small little cottage by a running creek in the middle of the woods.

"It's lovely," Harry said and he meant it. It was quaint and didn't remind him at all of Snape or Draco, but maybe that was the point. There was no use to living up to standards here; you could be who you wanted to be.

"Come inside," Draco beckoned and Harry followed, thankful that Snape was currently visiting with Dumbledore and Remus.

The lower level was one large open space for the living and dining area while a staircase to the far right led upstairs.

"We can't bake biscuits like your mum, but we have some fruit if you like."

"Alright, thanks."

They sat at the kitchen table, silently eating the mixed berries in comfortable silence.

"Do you worry you'll forget what it was like being alive?" Draco asked, rubbing his blue and red stained thumb and forefinger together, trying to get rid of it.

"Sometimes, but I don't think we will forget. My parents never forgot and they've been here a while. And who is to say we aren't alive here? We are, you know. We aren't living where everyone else is, but it's a different world."

"I never thought about it that way. I think I wanted to be back there so much, despite knowing how terrible it would have been for me that I never accepted it here."

"And now?" Harry asked, his green eyes staring into the blonde's gray ones that were no longer filled with despair.

"I guess being here isn't so bad."

Harry smiled, hoping that Draco meant that whatever this was between them had been a cause for his change.

"You look better than when I saw you for the first time in the Looking Room. I just remember how haunted you looked."

Draco looked away, rolling a blueberry underneath his fingers on the table. "I still hadn't accepted my own death, the things that I had done when I was alive. I felt like I deserved to be with Voldemort."

"But you don't," Harry said, reaching his arm across the table and stilling Draco's hand by placing his over the more slender one. "You were never like him, Draco."

Draco intertwined his fingers with Harry, the blueberry rolling over the table forgotten. When they finally let go Harry found his own fingers stained as if Draco had placed his mark on him.

* * *

><p>The more time he and Draco spent together the less he went to the Looking Room, the need to go visit there no longer, but he did go sometimes to see how Ron and Hermione were coping and how Teddy was.<p>

One day Harry found himself in the Looking Room, Draco standing before him holding a mirror and he recalled the first time he had seen the blonde in this world. It was true that he no longer appeared haunted and haggard, that there was color in his cheeks and his hair had its usual shine in it.

"What do you see?"

Harry repeated the words he once said to Draco, hoping that this time the blonde would share it with him.

It took him by surprise when Draco stepped closer to him, close enough that he and Draco were touching.

"You can look with me if you want."

A hand grabbed his own and he looked up into Draco's clear gray eyes staring at him in wonder before the blonde smiled and nudged him.

"Are you ready?"

Harry nodded and together they turned, their reflections next to one another catching him off guard, but it changed instantly.

They landed inside a formal looking sitting room and he felt like he had been here before, but where it was he wasn't quite sure. It wasn't until he turned and saw Narcissa Malfoy sitting on a stiff looking couch that he realized he was in Malfoy Manor.

"Come on," Draco said tugging Harry's hand. He followed and when Draco sat down on the floor at the foot of the couch Harry followed suit, his focus turning towards Draco's mother.

She appeared thin, thinner than Harry had last seen her when he was in the Manor, but then again the last time he saw her Draco was also alive.

Her gray robe was worn and faded with some frays around the edges. Harry would never tell Draco that his mother looked sick, too pale and thin, but he supposed the blonde had already guessed as much.

Narcissa was reading a book when they heard the approaching footsteps. She marked her spot in the book before setting it down and turned to face the door.

To say Harry was shocked was an understatement when he saw who entered. Andromeda was carrying baby Teddy, whose hair was an electric blue, and she smiled warmly to her sister.

"Andy, I'm so glad you could make it. I hope Teddy's cough has cleared."

"Cissa," Andromeda greeted, sitting down on the couch next to her, bouncing Teddy on her lap. Teddy gurgled and made a fist with his hands before uncurling his tiny fingers and repeating the action. "I simply sent an owl to the apothecary and had a potion owled over. He's just fine now."

"Oh, good. Shall I call for tea? Does Teddy need anything?"

"No, he's quite alright. I fed him just before we came and I imagine he'll be getting drowsy here shortly."

A house elf appeared and Narcissa asked for tea.

"Would you like to hold him?" Andromeda asked her sister. She nodded and Teddy was handed to her, settled across her chest.

Harry watched as a wave of emotions flickered over Narcissa's face. There was grief, guilt, and melancholia all wrapped together as she clung to baby Teddy.

"How are you holding up?"

Narcissa turned her head slightly towards her sister, Harry realizing that they had the same gray eyes that Draco did.

"I'm just fine, Andy."

"Oh, Narcissa, there's no need to lie. I remembered from our last visit what you said. It's been six months to the day since Draco died."

Harry turned his head in surprise, watching the same expression he was sure he wore flash over Draco's own face. Of course he probably had no idea what today was due to the lack of time in their own world.

"Yes, it has been. I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be alone today and with Lucius in Azkaban…" She trailed off, the grief too overwhelming and she began to cry, tears wetting Teddy's blue hair.

Andromeda moved closer to her sister and wrapped her arm around Narcissa's bony shoulders.

"You have to believe he's in a better place, Cissa. That he isn't in pain anymore."

At the last statement Narcissa began to sob and Andromeda gently took Teddy from her, using her free hand to pat Draco's mother's leg.

He glanced towards Draco who was looking just as heartbroken and pained as his mother was. There was something unsaid about the words Andromeda had spoken, but Harry couldn't quite figure it out.

He hadn't realized that Draco had stood up, was offering his hand to help Harry.

"Come on," the blonde said quietly and Harry took his hand, the Manor spinning and swirling around them as they returned to the afterlife.

* * *

><p>They came back to the Looking Room and Draco set the mirror on a shelf before beckoning Harry to follow him.<p>

"Let's go to the fields," he said and Harry nodded, falling in step beside Draco as they made their way through the woods.

When they entered the fields Draco strode past the point they usually stopped at and in the distance Harry saw a lone tree standing. The blonde stopped underneath the shade of the tree and sat down, his elbows resting on his knees. Harry sat next to him, but said nothing, his eyes glancing at Draco every so often.

"I knew I was going to fail," Draco stated, breaking the silence. He looked at Harry, the pain Harry had seen in his eyes at Malfoy Manor returning. "When I was given the task I knew I wouldn't be capable of doing what he asked to, but I had to try or else he would have killed my family. When you saw me in the bathroom I panicked. For what it's worth I'm sorry about trying to curse you."

"Draco, I almost killed you and I hope you know it was an accident. I never should have said that spell, especially since I didn't know what it did. I hope you forgive me."

"It's alright. It wouldn't have happened if I didn't try and throw the Cruciatus at you. Anyway, when Snape killed Dumbledore and we started to run for it I didn't really think about what would happen. I was just so happy I didn't have to do it that I didn't think of the repercussions.

He looked away and out into the open field, the woods a blur of brown in the distance. Harry remained quiet and patient as he waited for Draco to continue.

"We arrived at Riddle Manor and Severus took us to where Voldemort was to report what had happened. He was alone except for Nagini wrapped around his chair since most of those in his inner circle were at Hogwarts still. All he did was Crucio me for failing, but it wasn't until later he somehow found out what I had done for you at the Manor. That I knew who you were and lied."

"_My Lord," stated Draco with a low bow when he entered the chamber. Voldemort sat before him in a throne-like chair, Nagini curled around it. He immediately noticed the inner-circle members standing with their masks on around him in an arc, the circle complete where Voldemort sat and Draco standing in the middle. Fear rose inside of him, but he tried to calm himself and quell the tumultuous feelings._

"_Mr. Malfoy," said Voldemort, his voice silky and deadly. His bony pale hand reached out to run his fingers over Nagini and the snake hissed with delight. _

"_I've heard the most interesting news and I believe I must share it with you and those who are closest to me. I don't think your father even knows, do you Lucius?"_

_Draco's heart beat faster as his thoughts were confirmed about the people in the room being the inner circle, something of which he was not a part of. Perhaps he was being initiated? His stomach rolled at the thought of what he would have to do if he was._

"_I don't take well with deceivers, Draco and it has come to my attention that you have lied."_

_Draco's face paled with realization and he knew that somehow Voldemort was aware of what he had done, that he lied about Potter's identity when he was brought before them in the manor. He felt faint and he fought the bile rising in his throat._

_Voldemort laughed cruelly as he observed Draco and the sound was wicked and harsh to the ears._

"_Oh, yes, you know what I mean. You deceived me, us all, when Potter was here. You knew it was he, yet you lied! Why young Mr. Malfoy, why?" The tone was mocking and Draco opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. _

"_I don't like liars, Draco. Oh no, I despise liars and I won't have them," he stated coldly. _

_Voldemort sighed theatrically and a wave of nausea overcame Draco. There was no doubt that he would be punished and he hoped that it would be over quickly._

"_I had such high hopes for you," Voldemort stated, but his tone said otherwise. Draco knew that this creature before him had set him up to fail all along and he had succeeded. "I really don't want to make an example of you, but it must be necessary. Crucio!"_

_The pain was unbearable and unlike anything Draco had ever felt before. He had had the Cruciatus Curse placed on him in the past, but this was on a different level. He fell to his knees in pain and couldn't resist crying out._

_Suddenly the pain was gone, although his body was aching. Voldemort laughed forebodingly._

"_Come, come, now. You did not think that was all, did you? Oh, no, we are just beginning."_

_The delighted tone made Draco want to run and scream, but another curse was sent his way and he fell back to the ground. He was dizzy and he felt like his body was on fire, as if there was smoke emitting from him and he was breathing it in. He was going to suffocate and die right here and…_

_The curse was lifted and Draco continued to lie on the floor, his labored breathing the only sounds in the room until Voldemort spoke once more._

_This time his insides were freezing and he was sure there were small knives pricking his organs. His voice was closing up and he couldn't breathe, his vision beginning to go black._

"_No, Lucius!" Voldemort's wand had jerked and Draco lay panting on the floor, gasping for air. Lucius Malfoy had taken a step forward as if he was going to either stop Voldemort or go to his son's aide._

"_Stay in your place and watch what happens to those you deceive me! Be thankful that it is your son and not yourself, Lucius."_

_He was hit with another Crucio and after several minutes tears began to fall, Draco not caring how he looked in front of the other deatheaters. He just wanted the pain to stop, for the punishment to be over with. _

"_Stand up, Draco," Voldemort commanded coldly._

_Draco wanted to laugh at the Dark Lord, wanted to laugh for he couldn't possibly stand up because his body was aching and tired. He could hardly breathe and he was sure that if he stood he would fall down._

"_I said stand up!"_

_An unspoken spell was sent his way and a wave of unwanted energy flooded his body. Draco stood, his body pale and bruised._

_Voldemort smiled, a malevolent expression upon his face._

"_You'll recognize this next spell. I believe Mr. Potter used it on you, did he not?"_

_What little color was left in Draco's face was drained and he stepped back as if trying to escape, but it was of no use. Voldemort quickly cast the spell before he even had time to think._

"_Sectumsempra!" _

_Draco remembered the pain from the first time, the pain as the curse slowly cut into you and began to destroy your body. He felt as if he had been gutted and a slash across his stomach caused him to double over and clutch his abdomen, his own blood staining his fingers._

_The pain and loss of blood was causing him to become dizzy, but then it began to fade, his wounds healing and his body re-sewing itself. He vaguely wondered if it had been Severus who was healing him._

"_Do you not think it ironic that even Harry Potter didn't want to save you, Draco, yet you tried to save him? That he used this particular curse on you? It's a fitting way to die, no?"_

_Draco barely had time to register the words as the curse was hissed once more at him. The pain was never ending and it wasn't until Voldemort was healing him once more to play this cruel sick game that Draco understood his words. It's a fitting way to die, no?_

_He cried out, whether in pain as he was struck once more or at the fact that he was going to die before all of these deatheaters, his very own father, he did not know. _

_Tears rolled down his cheeks as his body bled outwardly and inwardly while Voldemort repeated his actions several more times. At this point Draco just wanted the pain to end for he was sure he could handle it no longer. _

_He was surprised that he had been able to stand so long, despite the re-energizing spell that Voldemort had sent towards him before this torture. Voldemort's red eyes blazed and his face was contorted in concentrated anger – all directed towards Draco._

"_Sectumsempra!"_

_Blood seeped through his clothes and his insides were being slashed to pieces. The blood in his lungs was making it difficult to breathe and he grappled at his chest as if he were trying to save himself. He coughed and blood bubbled from his mouth, bright red staining his lips._

"_Draco!" he heard his father call out and out of the corner of his eye he saw two bulky death eaters grab his father. At some point during his punishment his father's mask had fallen off and he was looking at Draco with wild blue eyes. They were just as terrified as Draco was._

_Voldemort stood from where he was sitting, Nagini curling around the base of it, and he strode towards Draco, stopping directly in front of him. His lips curled in disgust as he glanced over Draco's beaten and bleeding body, blood trickling from Draco's mouth and down his chin._

"_This is what happens when you lie to the Dark Lord, Draco. You pay the ultimate price."_

_Draco stood in front of Voldemort, opening his mouth to speak, but his voice became gurgled as blood filled it. His vision was growing foggy and the pain, oh the pain, it was too much. He peered down and looked at his broken body and found that most of his clothes and robes were soaked through and the sight was too much. He toppled over and onto the floor, the single light in the room bright and blinding him as he stared up at it. Slowly his father's shouts and the room began to fade, the light growing dimmer and dimmer until it was nothing more._

When Draco had finished his story he hadn't realized he had begun to cry until he felt the pads of Harry's fingers wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. That you had to go through that and that your father had to watch. Nobody deserves that kind of pain."

Draco could only nod, but for some reason the tears were still flowing freely. He felt Harry wrap his arms around him and pull his head into his chest, tan and slightly callused hands stroking his fine platinum hair.

Finally when Draco had finished crying he pulled back slightly and looked up at Harry.

"I'm sorry for crying. It's never happened before."

Harry smiled and his fingers fell through Draco's hair to touch his cheek lightly so he was cupping it.

"Don't apologize, you needed that. Thank you for telling me."

The dark haired teen leaned forward so that their foreheads were almost touching and they were staring at one another.

"Harry," Draco murmured, saying the other boy's name for the first time.

Dark brown eyelashes fluttered closed and they fell forward, their lips softly meeting one another's. Harry could feel the tears drying against Draco's skin, but this kiss was entirely different than his one with Cho or even Ginny. He could feel the want emanating from Draco as he eagerly kissed Harry back, their lips gently opening and tongues darting out to meet each other for the first time. It was not a battle to try and see who could dominate, but an exploratory kiss that was full of sweetness and promises.

When they pulled away Harry gently stroked Draco's cheek once more and smiled.

"If it's any consolation I'm glad you're here. That we're here together."

Draco smiled and softly kissed Harry. His hand reached out and found Harry's, twining them together.

"Perhaps it was meant to be, even in this world."

Harry raised their linked hands and pressed a kiss against Draco's hand.

"I think you may be right."

* * *

><p>There was no point in saying that he and Draco were dating because when they came to dinner that evening when everyone was eating at Harry's house it became obvious due to their clasped hands. There would be no competition vying for either of their attention from others and no one would try and tear them apart.<p>

Now that they were together the unseen wound that Draco seemed to have had when he and Harry first met appeared to have been fully healed. Harry wasn't sure how much time in the living world had passed, but he could measure it somewhat. He saw Hermione complete her Healing Training and Ron go to counseling for his anger and what had happened in the war. Ron graduated auror training and Harry was there by him when he went to visit Hermione at her newly purchased flat where they were able to rekindle their relationship. He witnessed Teddy beginning to crawl and start blabbering things that slightly resembled words.

It was around this time when Harry and Draco first made love. Harry had brought Draco to the field in the late afternoon just before the sun set where they sat recalling when Snape and Remus pranked James and Sirius.

As Harry leaned over to kiss Draco, his hands winding through the soft hair that he could never resist touching, the sun began to set, pink and orange hues lighting the sky aglow.

"Please, Harry," Draco whispered.

Harry nodded, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Draco's mouth before they unshed their clothes, the gentle breeze cooling their heated skin. Once they were naked he kissed him on the lips, their tongues tangling with one another as their hands explored each other's body.

He began to kiss his way down Draco's slender frame, pausing to lick the crown of Draco's cock which elicited a whimper from said teen. While he continued to tease the blonde he slowly inserted a finger and then another, scissoring them and trying to find that pleasurable spot inside that would cause Draco to cry out and shudder beneath him. When Draco whimpered as Harry repeatedly stroked a spot within he pulled his fingers out and guided his cock to Draco's entrance. Ever so slowly he pushed his way into his boyfriend and paused once he was fully seated, giving Draco time to adjust.

"Go on, Harry."

Harry leaned forward to kiss Draco once more, the movement causing him to slide in deeper. Draco groaned into the kiss and Harry broke away to pull back before slowly pushing back in, finding that sweet spot that caused Draco to cry out.

"Oh, Merlin!"

He quickened his pace until they were both crying out and coming. Harry fell next to Draco, breathing heavily, while Draco turned towards him and laid his head on Harry's chest.

"Mmm, that was fantastic," Draco murmured with closed eyes. Harry leaned forward and kissed the top of the blonde's head, his hands running up and down Draco's back.

"It was. I love you, Draco."

His hands stilled and so did Draco. He raised himself on his elbows and smiled serenely at Harry, brushing back Harry's damp and messy black fringe.

"I love you too, Harry. Sometimes I think that I led the life I did back in the living world to get to this moment," Draco stated. "Who would have thought I had to go through everything I did to find what I wanted and needed most in death?"

He leaned forward and kissed Harry's forehead, the exact spot where his scar used to be.

Harry was left speechless at the confession and soon he was left breathless with Draco's kisses.

* * *

><p>Harry remembered that it was around the time Ron and Hermione got married that he and Draco moved into their own house together. Unlike most of their friends and family who seemed to live in the woods, Draco and Harry had decided to live in the open field. They both recalled with fondness when they told everyone their decision.<p>

"Draco and I have an announcement," Harry shouted at many people mulled about the living room and kitchen of the Potter household. Everyone became quiet and Draco came to stand by him, his arm immediately wrapping around Draco's lither frame.

"Go on, Harry!" called out Fred with a grin, his own arm slung over Cedric's shoulders.

"Oooh surprises!" said Sirius as he moved in between Remus and Snape to sit down, cramming the other two men to the edge of the couch. Snape sent him a glare which only caused Sirius to wink. Harry wasn't too sure he wanted to know what was going on there.

"Quiet Sirius!" admonished Lily who was standing next to her husband and Dumbledore.

"Well," Harry began. "Draco and I are moving in together."

He looked at Draco who smiled at him and he gave his boyfriend a swift kiss on the lips.

"My eyes!" cried Sirius.

"Oh please, Black," said Snape with a scowl. "If this is the first time you've witnessed them kissing then consider yourself lucky."

There was a round of laughter before people congratulated them.

"We do have one question though," said Draco, interrupting the talk around them. "How exactly do we build a house?"

Everyone erupted into laughter once more before James questioned them.

"Have you picked a spot for the house?"

"Yes," said Harry, turning towards Draco as if asking for his reassurance in their decision. "We want to live in the field."

"A fine choice, Harry," Dumbledore said, the ever present twinkle in his eye.

"Then go look," James told them.

Both Harry and Draco appeared confused, but they were ushered out of the house and while holding hands they walked through the woods towards the field.

When they reached the edge they could see in the distance a house. Green shutters stood against a white backdrop and on the front porch was a swing.

"This is…" Harry said, trailing off, not quite able to believe that this house now belonged to him and Draco, that one day it was there and the next it wasn't, but he was coming to find that anything was possible in death.

"It's ours," finished Draco. He squeezed Harry's hand and together they walked towards their new house.

* * *

><p>Harry thought that Hermione made a lovely bride, dressed in a white lace gown with a bouquet of gardenias in her hand. Ron looked proud and happier than Harry had seen in a long time, but he rarely visited the Looking Room anymore. There wasn't time to waste in death, but Harry had Draco and everyone else to occupy his time with.<p>

Although Hermione was a beautiful bride, Harry thought Draco was an even more handsome husband. When they made the decision to bond everyone was elated for them and their ceremony took place underneath the tree in the field with Dumbledore officiating.

Since their bonding he knew that a number of years in the living world had passed because Ron and Hermione had two children, Rose and Hugo, and Teddy was off to Hogwarts, naturally sorted into Gryffindor.

Draco currently had his head in Harry's lap reading a book on the swing while Harry's eyes were closed, his hands tangled in Draco's blonde hair.

"Harry," spoke Draco, his urgent tone causing Harry's eyes to snap open.

"What is it? Is everything alright?"

"It's my mother. She's coming."

When asked later about how he knew Narcissa was dying, Draco could not explain it.

"I don't know," he told Harry. "I just _knew_. I had a feeling and realized I needed to go meet her."

Draco left, disappearing further in the fields, and Harry went inside to prepare a room for his mother-in-law.

When they returned Draco has his arm around his mother's shoulder and her arm was wrapped around his waist. Fresh tear tracks were on her face, but Harry was sure these were ones of happiness and not grief.

"Mother," said Draco as they walked up the porch to greet Harry. "This is Harry Potter, my husband."

Narcissa stared at Harry for a moment before she broke free from Draco's arms and hugged Harry tightly. She started to cry again and when she pulled away she smiled.

"I only ever wanted Draco to be happy and you don't know how much it means to me that he's found it."

"Yes, we're both quite happy, Mrs. Malfoy."

Draco grabbed his mother's hand and sent Harry a grateful look before they entered the house, introducing Narcissa to the afterlife.

* * *

><p>Harry had never been afraid of death once he realized what he had to do. When he died and was greeted by everyone he had missed in his living life he was so overwhelmed with emotions there was no time to dwell on the past. Unlike Draco who couldn't get past his misdeeds and misfortune in his first life. It had taken them a while to get to the point where they were at now, but they had all the time in this world to have gotten there. He thought about Draco's words and what his husband had told him after they had made love for the first time.<p>

_Sometimes I think that I led the life I did back in the living world to get to this moment._

Harry was sure that he had two purposes in these different worlds. In the living world it was to defeat Voldemort and in this world it was to love Draco. Perhaps Draco was right, that they had lived the lives they did in the other world to find each other here.

Glancing down at his sleeping husband he bent forward and kissed Draco's naked back softly. The other man mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep and Harry whispered in his ear softly, "Love, I have to go. Ron and Hermione are coming."

Sleepy gray eyes opened and Draco frowned slightly. Harry kissed his forehead and smiled at him.

"Together? Was there an accident?"

Like Draco said, somehow Harry knew that they were coming and coming together. It was an unexplainable feeling and an unknown force that was telling him.

"No, they were just growing old and when one died the other did also shortly after. I have to go, but I'll be back soon."

Draco stretched his long limbs and nodded, sitting up and watching Harry rise.

"Alright. I'll see you soon."

Harry gave Draco another kiss before exiting the house into the early morning. The sun was slowly rising and it was cool outside.

He knew his friends would be disoriented when they arrived, and although they died old, they would always appear young to Harry, Draco, and the people who had only known them as that.

The field was wet with dew and Harry stopped, seeing the two bodies lying next to one another. He had so many things to tell and share with his two friends; how he had found the happiness he never had in the living world and with Draco Malfoy of all people. That he was married and had never been happier.

The grass rustled as Ron and Hermione began to move, their eyes slowly opening, confused at their surroundings.

Harry stood over them and smiled.

"Ron, Hermione. Welcome to your new life."

His redheaded friend's face was etched in confusion and he looked up in awe at his friend whom he hadn't seen in so long.

"Harry?"

He knew there would be a lot of explaining to do, but there was forever to do it. He was sure that once his two friends met and got to know Draco they would be just as enamored with him as Harry and everyone else was. They would see how happy Harry was with him.

"Yes, it's me. Come on, you two," Harry said with a grin and he reached out his hand. "I have someone I want you to meet."


End file.
